marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Zazan
Zazan is a Chimera Ant squadron leader who proclaimed herself a queen after the death of her mother and set out to form her own colony. Relatives *Chimera Ant Queen - mother *many siblings (see here) Powers Chimera Ant Physiology: Zazan is a humanoid Chimera Ant. Like other members of her species, she has jointed hands and legs. She has long and unkempt fuchsia hair, golden eyes, light purple skin, and a large bust. On her forehead are several raised ovals, the same color as her hair, which resemble gemstones. Her long, scorpion-like tail bears a red heart in the telson. *''Poisonous Stinger:'' Zazan's stinger contains a neurotoxin that can incapacitate a pro-Hunter in an instant. According to Rammot, creatures stung by it normally sleep for about a month. Enhanced Strength: Zazan possesses a high degree of physical strength which rivals Feitan's, the sixth strongest Phantom Troupe member in arm-wrestling. She was able to block his armed charge with her stinger, as well as to rip it off just by pulling with both hands. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Zazan was fast enough to match Feitan in speed before the latter warmed up. She saw through his attempt to block her vision with his umbrella and quickly spotted him as he attempted to launch a sneak attack on her, dodging his offensive, althouhg only just barely. Her stinger attacks were at least as fast as his swordplay, and she was able to create an opening to land a kick on him. Her speed caused Kalluto Zoldyck to remark that she was in a different league from him, as he had a hard time following her movements. Even when Feitan eventually became faster than her, Zazan still managed to follow his movements and counter his slashes. Enhanced Durability: Even in her normal form, Zazan has a veyr durable body, as a bullet fired at point-blank range only succeeded in putting a scratch on her face. Her stinger is able to withstand multiple hits from Feitan's sword without injury. Queen Shot: By stinging a human, Zazan can transform them into a grotesque human-animal hybrid who becomes completely loyal to her. Should the target be too weak, the metamorphosis will kill them. The transformation is irreversible, but her control over the target's mind is terminated with her death. This seems to suggest that her ability involves manipulation. With this ability, Zazan was able to mutate and control at least a few dozen Meteor City residents. Monster Queen Form: This technique is Zazan's last resort. Zazan pulls out her stinger and transforms into a grotesque crocodile-like monster. Her durability increases dramatically, allowing her to come out of Feitan's Ko attack unscathed despite having just left herself completely open. However, her skin could not protect her from Feitan's Rising Sun. Her physical strength also receives a remarkable boost, as she managed to break his arm with a single blow. Despite her bulk, she remained fast enough to keep up with Feitan, forcing him on the defensive whereas she lost to him in speed shortly prior to transforming. Abilities Authority: During her time as a squadron leader, Zazan had authority over her underlings, which she retained and amplified after proclaiming herself queen and enslaving a great number of humans. Her leading skills, combined with her power and the special properties of her stinger, allowed her to build a small kingdom. Perception: She is also fairly perceptive, realizing that Feitan was unguarded after using Ko and hurling a small quantity of aura at him. Stealth: Zazan is also adept at stealth, having managed to sneak up on Pokkle, who has exhibited considerable skill in ambushes in his own right. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zazan is skilled in unarmed fighting. She deflected all of Feitan's sword strikes with her stinger without ever getting hit by a frontal attack. Her primary means of offense and defense is her venomous stinger, her proficiency in using it matching Feitan's sword skills. She is also adept at using her legs to kick her opponent should she manage to create an opening with her stinger. After her transformation, she began to attack with her arms, adopting a fighting style based on continuous, heavy punches. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen Users Category:Females Category:Scorpion Physiology Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Toxin Generation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Mutation Inducement Category:Mind Control Category:Alternate Form Category:Leadership Category:Intimidation Category:Perception Category:Stealth Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Aura Manipulation